On The Night Tara Died
by seeyouontheice
Summary: basically what happened between Jac & Jonny since it was revealed they slept together that night.
1. Chapter 1

_"And on the night Tara died, you were feeling so vulnerable," Jonny began, trying to bring out the emotion he'd seen in her that night and prove to her that she was capable of them but at the same time he couldn't help sounding bitter about it and pinning all the blame on her. Something Jac immediately picked up on._

_"Well I don't recall you kicking me outta bed." She told him briskly._

_"We made a mistake, that won't happen again," he told her sharply; why couldn't he just tell her how much she meant to him?_

_"Well I'm glad we've clarified things." Jac said to his back as he walked off._

ONE WEEK EARLIER …

_Jonny walked into the room and Jac looked up from the magazine she'd picked up because it was the closest and something to pass the time while she waited and because she was mildly interested in its content. "Well?"_

_Jonny looked at her. "She's died."_

_"That's not funny." Maybe if she acted as if he'd joked then his words could somehow not be true. _

_But the look on his face told her, and Jac didn't really need to hear him say it again since she knew Jonny wouldn't ever joke about something like this; "She's died," and the sorrow in his voice broke her heart._

LATER THAT EVENING …

_"Look, go home with Elliot tonight." Jac got to her feet, glancing at Jonny beside her as Elliot spoke again._

_"I've made up my spare room," he told him, placing a comforting hand on the junior doctor's shoulder. Ollie turned to face them all, a look of utter devastation on his face._

_"Why would you do that?" he asked brokenly and when Elliot didn't answer, he grew angry. "Did you all think this was going to happen?" he demanded, looking at each of their faces in turn and when no one spoke, his jaw tightened. "No," he shook his head. "No!" before any of them could react, he slammed the office door open and stormed off leaving Jac, Jonny, and Elliot to stare after him. _

_After a few seconds Jonny made to go after him but Jac grabbed his arm, "no, he won't want company right now." Elliot nodded in agreement. "And he'll probably do something stupid, like hit you, if you try and help him so soon." Jac didn't add that the thought of him getting hurt unsettled her._

_"Well … if you think he'll be alright," Jonny shrugged off Jac's hand before taking a small step away from her. He couldn't possibly know how much that one small act hurt._

_"He's made of strong stuff," Elliot murmured; "I'm sure he'll be alright given enough time."_

* * *

Unlocking her car, Jac climbed into the driver's seat and dumped her handbag on the seat next to her before letting her head fall against the steering wheel as she let out a huge sigh. The prospect of returning to her empty flat was far from appealing, as was the brief solution of drowning her sorrows at Albie's. In truth, tonight she wanted company, or more specifically, she wanted Jonny.

But Jonny didn't want her; he walked away and hadn't looked back once at his decision to see that it was slowly killing her day by day, as she saw him chatting up his fellow nurses and messing about with Mo. And Jac knew that when he found out about her illness, then he'd run all the more because why would he pick her over all those other women who could give him a family he so desperately wanted?

Wondering what the hell she was doing, Jac turned on her engine and pulled out of the car park. All she wanted was not to be alone tonight, to have him hold her and to be in his arms as she struggled to come to terms with what had just happened and why it had affected her so much. Jac miserably realised that he'd most likely shut the door in her face, and with good reason, when she turned up, uninvited, outside his flat. Maybe he would let her into the building just so he could do that – shut his door on her and make her feel crappier than she already did.

But the small, minute chance that he'd let her in far outweighed going back to her flat where she had no one and nothing to keep her fears at bay. She needed him … and if she didn't try, she'd always wonder what if. Jac wasn't fooling herself; she didn't expect him to forgive her, not that she was the one who needed to say sorry, when she apologised for slapping him but she hopped he'd at least respect her wish that she couldn't face the night without _trying _to make amends.

As she pulled up outside his building and killed the engine, she remained in her car for several moments as she worked up the courage to actually get out of the car. All she knew was that going home wasn't an option; if Jonny shot her down then she'd probably make her way to Albie's and stay there until she'd lost all ability to think. At one point she almost backed out altogether, the lure of alcohol seemed much more appealing and hugely less daunting. Jac shook herself as she pictured how she'd feel in the morning, knowing she hadn't had the guts to get out of her car. But she had always known she was just a coward when it came to her heart and putting things right; too afraid that she had never meant much to anyone in the first place anyway.

Michael and Sacha blamed her mother for that, but Jac put it down to the theory that there was something so fundamentally wrong with her that people couldn't bear to stay._ Okay Jac, what's the worst that could happen? He says he never loved you in the first place and slams the door in your face before going to work and telling everyone all those secrets you've trusted him with … the ones he deemed insignificant despite how hard it had been to admit them. Like your fear of the dark and how you hate small enclosed spaces, which is why you take the stairs as often as possible. _

Jac shook herself again; this was Jonny she was thinking about, however much he hated her Jac knew he'd never use that stuff against her … which was one of the countless reasons why she loved him so much … and why she was here, hours after Tara had died, building up the courage to knock on his door and beg him for the company she needed. Realising she'd just have to get it over with and that the longer she sat in her car the harder it would become, Jac opened her door, grabbed her handbag, and clambered out of her car without giving herself time to think.

Locking her car and swinging her bag over her shoulder, Jac hurried across the road to the main entrance of Jonny's building and hit the buzzer for his flat. Two seconds later she heard his voice over the intercom, "Jonny's place."

"It's me," Jac replied with a hand on the door handle. She got no reply and wondered if he could even be bothered to buzz her in, just to slam his door in her face. Jac had just about given up and was thinking of her warm(ish) car – the heating wasn't working properly and she hadn't had time to get someone to look at it yet – when there was a buzz, and the door clicked open.

Surprised, Jac pulled it open further and slipped inside, letting the door swing shut of its own accord. Wondering how many of his neighbours they were going to upset, Jac ignored the lift and climbed the four flights of stair s to Jonny's building. Reaching his door, she raised a hand and knocked, ready to face his wrath. The door swung open and Jonny stood there wearing his boxers and a ratty old t-shirt. "Why are you here, Jac?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I just … I couldn't face being alone. Not tonight and …" she struggled. "I'm sorry – for everything. Sorry for hurting you and sorry for pushing you away and sorry for … well, being me I suppose." Jonny didn't speak, he was watching her with an odd look on his face and Jac felt the need to cover up the silence. "I … I couldn't go home … and I figured coming here was slightly better than going to the pub and drinking until I couldn't feel. It … I …" the words were difficult to get out and Jac struggled to translate her thoughts into words so he could understand. "I'm not good at this whole talking crap and … I need you. You make it all better Jonny, make my past bearable and you can't realise how much you've already healed me … nothing I say or do will make what happened between us better and I know that. I'm not expecting anything from you," she fiddled with her bag, wishing he'd say something. "But I can't help loving you. It feels right, or it does to me, when I'm with you and … it also scares me. It scares me because I think I might love you too much – and I've been down that road before; it didn't end well and I got hurt." Jac was babbling now, speaking her mind as the thoughts flickered through her head. "I don't know what you've done to me Jonny but – I … I thought that you loved me too," she whispered. "I thought that … if I had to choose, between you and Joseph; there isn't a choice because he could never make me feel the way I do when you hold me … Jonny …" she knew that her emotions were running wild, that they were showing on her face and in the way she was acting. She hadn't felt so alone or scared in a long time. "I'm scared." She admitted, "Scared that … that I'll never find someone who loves me just as much as I love them. I don't want to be alone anymore, Jonny. I can't stand it! Having no one to … to tell me I'm thinking stupid things or, to promise that everything will get better. No one to hold me when the memories come back and tell me that's just what they are; memories …" Jac stopped, confused slightly; she hardly knew what she was saying and Jonny hadn't spoken since he asked what she was doing outside his flat. "After today, I just … I know what it's like to lose someone like that and …" Jac shook her head, waiting for him to speak. "I can't face tonight alone. Please just … hold me and tell me it's alright; that I'm safe and … you won't go." Her voice was so small and weak that she hardly recognised it as her own.

But still Jonny said nothing. He just stood in the doorway, watching her with that guarded look on his face that made Jac feel as though she'd done something terribly wrong. She needed him to speak, even if it was to tell her to go, because otherwise her visit would've been for nothing. But it seemed he was set on not speaking.

"I shouldn't have come," Jac muttered finally, turning to leave. She reached the stairs and was about to head down them when Jonny spoke at last.

"Wait," he said, calling down the corridor to her. Jac stopped and turned to see him watching her from his door, "I don't think I'd cope alone tonight either." Giving her a small painful smile, Jonny held the door open as she slipped into his flat and placed her handbag on the floor. While he locked the door, Jac slipped her shoes off and hung up her coat, wondering whether to thank him or not. His arms slipped round her waist from behind and he placed a kiss upon her neck as he did so. "I've never seen you like this before," he whispered.

Jac threaded her fingers through his and closed her eyes as he kissed her neck again, "not many people have, I … I don't trust many people enough to, um," he tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer still and Jac lost her train of thought as he slowly turned her round so she was facing him, and proceeded to unbutton her shirt and slide it off her shoulders. "It's just a front I created when things got bad when I was a kid to make the other kids believe I wasn't scared …"

Jac's arms were round his neck and her fingers laced through the curls of his hair; he was running his hands over her back and shoulders as he listened to her speak. "And now," he asked, "are you still scared?"

"I'm terrified;" she admitted, "that I'll wake up and you'll be nothing more than a dream."

"If I were a dream, would it be a good one?" he asked, his lips brushing hers.

"The best," Jac responded.

"I'm not a dream, Jac." He told her, unclipping her bra and letting that fall to the floor too. "I'm real and I care about you, but–"

"No buts," Jac placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Please, no buts … not tonight."

Jonny looked down at her, "there are buts though Jac, and you need to hear them."

"I love you," Jac told him, hating the fact that she knew tears were glistening in her eyes, "doesn't that mean anything anymore?"

Whatever it was Jonny was going to say, he decided it could wait because after studying her face he closed the distance between them and refused to let her go all night. He knew that when morning came things wouldn't be so simple; that she'd hide herself away under that front to protect how vulnerable she really was. Tara's death had shaken her more than she'd admit, even to herself. So he guided her to his bed and did as she asked; he held her and comforted her and told her things would get better. He promised not to leave and he whispered that he cared.

And he knew, then, that she truly did love him – more than she probably should too, since he knew he loved her but couldn't get the words out. He hated how he'd made her come to him out of desperation; how he walked away whenever she made a mistake and how he somehow made out that it was all her fault. She deserved better, he realised, someone who could look her in the eye and tell her how special she was and how much she was loved. It wasn't that he didn't want to – because he did, and he knew he loved her – it was that the words didn't seem to want to come when he wanted to say them.

Jonny did not lie to Jac that night, but he wished he could tell her the truth. Why did she, who was closed off and afraid to show emotion out of fear that person would use it against her, find it easier to whisper those three words to him? All he knew was that until he found it in him to speak them, he'd just be hurting her all the more.

The way she kissed him … Jonny could stay kissing her like that forever if given the opportunity. She clung to him, and he to her, refusing to let go and needing the reassurance that they weren't alone on this most terrible of nights. She was all he wanted, needed, loved and he was all she required in return; he felt as if he'd known her for ever, but in reality it had been less than a year since that People Skills Course.

It wasn't even late when they settled down in the other's arms, just twenty minutes or so until midnight, and the fell asleep relatively quickly. However Jac woke a few hours later, the euphoria of the moments in Jonny's arms fading rapidly from her as the full impact of what had happened at work hit her, along with the guilt at not praising the F1's efforts when she'd had the chance. She thought of Ollie – now without both a sister and a wife, and how utterly alone he must be feeling. That feeling of abandonment swept over Jac as she recollected the moment of gut wrenching agony when she realised her mother wasn't coming back. Tears fell from her eyes, and not wanting to wake Jonny, she rolled out of his arms to the edge of his bed where she struggled to keep her sobs silent.

He must have heard her, or maybe he'd noticed he wasn't holding her anymore, but Jac suddenly felt his arms snake round her waist and pull her back to him. He asked no questions as she sobbed into his chest and simply held her tightly as she cried herself back to sleep. It killed him to know that three simple words would've have lifted her pain and stopped her tears; but when he'd opened his mouth to whisper them to her, they'd not come. Angry and frustrated at himself, the world, and the whole idea of love, Jonny fell asleep, gently rocking Jac in his arms as her sobs eventually died out to be replaced by the sound of her sleeping a dreamless sleep in his arms.

He would break her heart come morning. When she'd see him at work after going home to get changed and showered, he'd pretend like nothing had happened and he would watch as the faint glimmer of hope faded from her eyes to be replaced by the cold and emotionless front that was all that kept her together.


	2. Chapter 2

_ "I want offspring like I want a team-bonding day; so no girly chat." Jac warned her as Mo approached well aware that she wasn't going to get out of whatever it was Mo was going to say. _

_"You've been having abdominal pains for weeks and going off for meetings with Mr T. Endometriosis had crossed my mind."_

_"Well aren't you sharp as tack?" Jac busied herself with the notes before she found herself asking, "Has Jonny guessed?"_

_"Nah, he just thinks you're being a stroppy cow … is this what this has been about? You're not seriously worried that he's going to reject you because you might have fertility problems?"_

_"I don't wanna get back with that Scottish nurse, let alone have offspring with nurse DNA." But that was a down right lie … and Jac sensed that Mo had figured that out already. Not being able to say Jonny's name had been a give-away._

_"Well whatever treatment you're having clearly isn't working. I take it you've been prescribed the pill?"_

_"I'm not putting hormones into my body every day!" _

IN THEATRE …

_Jac wished Mo would just stop and give her a rest. "But you gamble with your health and before you know it, it's too late."_

_"Perhaps you could save your subtlety for your next love letter to Gary Barlow and try to do something in theatre besides blocking my light!" Jac could tell that Mo found it hard to resist the urge to roll her eyes as she took a step back. Jac took the stapler, but was met with those same agonizing cramps just as the bleeping started going off alarmingly. _

_"Mo's gotcha back," the registrar said, taking the surgical equipment out of Jac's grasp when Jac failed to move past the pain, "bang, bang, bang …" she grinned as she stapled the bleed before pulling the tool out and then pretending to blow on it like a gun. Jac couldn't help her own small grin as her not-quite-friend skilfully covered for her and succeeded in making a spectacle of herself in order to divert attention away from Jac's inability to operate._

AFTER THEATRE …

_"Ms Naylor?" she looked up and saw Mo on the phone beckoning her over. "Mr T for you." Mo told her as Jac took the phone off Mo and placed it to her ear. _

_"Yes?" Thompson blurted on about her urine sample before saying that something had shown up that they weren't expecting. It was fair to say that Jac wasn't expecting it when she failed to reply and just stared blankly at the wall once he finally got it out. "I … I see."_

_She dragged the phone down from her ear and Mo took it off her as she struggled to work out what she'd just been told. "Your bum's changed … I knew you were pregnant." _

But … she couldn't be … it wasn't possible. And how had Mo figured it all out? Well, the – the _condition_ – explained her rapid mood swings throughout the day, and why the medication wasn't working. It also explained why she was feeling so utterly exhausted … and why Mo had been watching her with an expression of interest ever since Colette let slip about the endometriosis. Any normal person would be jumping over the moon at the news, but Jac could only stand there, unable to make a sound as her lips silently questioned it; her – Jac Naylor – _pregnant?_

But that wasn't possible … She had fertility issues which had meant that the chances of actually conceiving a child were slim to none. It was out of the question; not going to happen … she'd let Jonny walk away without telling him because she knew that she could never give him what he wanted. She knew that she could never give him children. And it had been easier to let him think that she had no real incentive to hit him than to tell him that she was scared he'd one day leave her for a woman who wasn't so utterly broken.

That night she'd apologised for everything and fooled herself into believing that he'd taken her back. Jonny was a master at that bit; making her believe that he actually cared and gave a damn about her. It had hurt when she'd got to work that morning after to discover that Jonny was acting as if nothing had happened – as if he hadn't held her all night and promised that everything was going to be okay. She was angry with him, and herself, for feeling – for caring – like she did; to the point where she was trying to lie to herself in order to get through the day. He'd called that night a mistake and then promised that it wouldn't ever happen again.

"Ms Naylor? Jac?" she heard a sigh before she felt someone take her by the arm and drag her along for a bit before pausing as a door opened and then the someone quite literally placed her into a chair. A few moments later – minutes actually since the kettle had to boil – a cup of tea was shoved into her hands. Whoever it was then took the seat opposite Jac – she realised they were sitting at a table – and seemed to be watching her intently. "You okay?"

_Oh, yeah fine. Absolutely fine – spiffing in fact – I couldn't be any bloody better._

"You gonna say something anytime soon? Only I've got patients to look after and if you're going to remain silent for a while I might as well come back later when you're over this whole being so utterly speechless thing."

"Pregnant?" she coughed and tried again; "I'm _pregnant?_ But … but …" Jac stuttered, struggling to digest the information. "But …"

"But you've got endometriosis so therefore how can you _be_ pregnant?" Mo supplied as she drank some of her tea. Jac nodded and Mo shrugged, "don't know – ask Mr T … but it's probably just a coincidence and it does happen more often than you think." Jac raised her tea to her lips and took a sip before pulling a face as she realised the taste was all wrong. Mo laughed at her reaction. "Tea is off the menu I take it then?" there was amusement in her voice.

Jac didn't respond, she was too tired and was still trying to get her head round the whole being pregnant thing that she didn't hear Mo's suggestion of going home early at first. "I'll cover for you – just don't do anything stupid, okay? You need time to think and for it to settle in before you start to make any decisions." Jac nodded automatically and Mo left the staff room carefully closing the door behind her, but not before she added; "You know where I am if you wanna chat about it, okay?"

_Pregnant?_

_Pregnant?_

_Pregnant?_

_Pregnant?_

_Pregnant?_

_Pregnant?_

The word kept running round in endless questioning circles through Jac's head as she got changed out of her scrubs and left the ward. How she managed to concentrate enough on the way back to her flat was a mystery and Jac had far too many near misses – if Elliot ever found out he'd ban her from using her bike full stop. It took her several attempts to key in the code for the main door and then hit the right button to call the lift that would take her up the two flights of stairs. She fumbled with the key as she unlocked her door and then stumbled into her flat still in that daze.

The word seemed alien to her – as if it were some form of new language that she needed translating before she could understand it. Because she didn't understand; not one bit. It seemed wrong, as if it should be happening to someone else and not her … always before it had been other women getting the news, other women standing stunned and surprised, and other women having to realise and understand what it meant. Never her.

She'd always figured that she didn't deserve it – having a child. She'd always guessed that she couldn't be trusted not to make the same mistakes her mother had made. And she'd always assumed she wasn't worth being blessed with the gift that is having a child. Jac was sitting in her front room, perched on the edge of her sofa with her shoes and jacket still on, her bag over one shoulder and her helmet resting in her lap; oblivious to everything else other than that word. The word that had stumbled out of Mr Thompson's mouth and the word that had been stated firmly by Mo's

It was such a simple word and it had just as simply turned her world upside down. Nothing now would ever be the same again, nor as simple because the unexpected and the impossible had happened. And there was no one to tell her it was going to be alright; no one to convince her that this was a good thing – that she did deserve it and that she wouldn't make her mother's mistakes. She should be pleased, ecstatic even; but Jac only felt alone and … scared. Frightened. Terrified. All of them at once and then individually too; she was panicking and trembling … the world had suddenly got a lot bigger, or Jac had gotten a lot smaller, and a hell lot more hostile. She hadn't been this frightened since, well, since her mother had left her alone to fend for herself. Jac had barely held it together today at work, and that was before she'd found out her mood swings were due to her being pregnant … _pregnant_ …

What would Jonny say, when she eventually found the guts to tell him? She knew that she had to tell him, because he was a part of this as she was – half of it in fact. But his animosity towards her made her wonder if it was indeed a good idea to tell him. After all, he'd most likely just shrug and walk off, leaving her to cope with everything alone. He'd walk away because it was easier than pretending he cared – about her or the pregnancy – when he so obviously didn't.

Why did he mean so much to her? Why was it killing her to see him every day and know that he was glad she was no longer part of his life? She had thought that he'd loved her too, that he wanted to have that normal and boring life with her. Clearly she'd been wrong. Clearly he'd just been stringing her along like everyone else had because why would anyone love her? She was no good – broken beyond repair and labelled as damaged goods. Why would anyone willingly want that?

"Jac? You okay?" Someone was calling her name, "Jac … Jac for Christ sake, snap outta this; you're freaking _me_ out!" Jac blinked and jumped out of her skin when she saw Mo crouching down beside her. "Sorry – I did knock, but your door was open and you weren't answering so I thought I'd see if you were okay."

"How …" Jac cleared her throat, "how long have you been here?" she demanded.

"About fifteen minutes," Mo relocated to the sofa beside Jac. "I kinda made myself at home … hope you don't mind too much. Here," she handed Jac a glass of water before settling back into with a mug of coffee. "So, still freaking out are we?"

Guessing that she'd literally walked into her flat and just sat down, Jac kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her coat before setting her helmet on the floor next to her bag. She then let her head fall into her hands as she let out a slightly delirious and panicked laugh. _Pregnant … I'm pregnant?_ It still wasn't registering, as if her mind refused to believe all the evidence that told her otherwise because it simply _couldn't be true_.

Except that it was.

She could already feel the added drain as her body changed in order to accommodate and accept the tiny bundle of cells and help nurture and grow it into a recognisable baby. _Baby … I'm having a baby._ But she wasn't to be trusted with something as precious and important as the raising of a child – she'd destroy it, cause the Antichrist to come into being. Jonny obviously thought so at any rate.

Jonny … she needed him; needed him to wrap his arms around her and banish away all her unfounded fears and promise that he was never going to leave her – or the baby – alone. He'd make a brilliant father; laugh and fool around as if he were also a child, and yet be firm and strong when it came to discipline … he deserved to be a father and Jac knew he'd love the child no matter what. Unless it was also hers; what if he turned his back on it, just because she, Jac, was the mother?

"What are you thinking?" Mo asked.

"I'm not sure you want to hear them," Jac whispered after a while, hoping Mo wouldn't notice that the bitterness that hid her fears and pain was gone.

"Try me; I have been pregnant you know."

Jac struggled; she'd never been one for putting her thoughts into words although she had somehow managed to the night that Tara died. "I … can't get my head round it," she admitted, "and every time I get close to it, and the full reality of what it means starts to hit me, I get scared."

"No one's saying you're not allowed to be scared Jac … you're whole life's about to change … I was scared, when I was told I was pregnant."

"But what if … what if I do it all wrong? And the kid becomes the next Adolf Hitler or – or Joseph Stalin – what if I make the same mistakes my mother made, and force the kid into care and that life of crap where you're picked on if you cry and – and … what if Jonny just walks away? From me … again; or worse he walks away from the baby _because_ of me? What then? I – I can't … what if something goes wrong or – or I … I can't … but, how …? I don't understand … how it – it's just not … not possible. I mean, it's me? I don't – I can't be trusted with … with _this _– with being a, a … I can't be a mother … can I? I can't even cope with being … with someone saying that I'm – that I'm …" she was stumbling over the words and not pausing for breaths – very close to hyperventilating, Mo quickly seized her chance when Jac temporarily ran out of words.

"Jac, I need you to _calm down_, okay? Take a drink and listen to me; this is only day one. It's understandable that you're reacting like you are, I mean after all you were basically told you couldn't have children and then told that you were having one right out of the blue." Mo placed a comforting hand on Jac's shoulder. "I seriously doubt that you'll be able to make the mistakes your mum made Jac, you're already starting to think like a mother and what's best for your child … I can tell that you didn't have a great time in care because you don't want whatever happened to you to happen to this baby."

"I just …" Jac shook her head. "I just didn't expect it."

"I know – you're face when he told you! It was all I needed to confirm that you are."

"You think this is funny? Look at me! You'd be a better mum than me with your eyes shut and your hands tied behind your back!"

"Oh stop being so melodramatic; it's not like you've got months to live or anything … I am right in assuming its Jonny's since you slept together that night?"

"Who else's would it be?" Jac asked, "I mean it's not as if I … as if I –" she crumbled and let it all out in one great wave of emotion – or more specifically, hormones. "Part of me, I mean, well … sometimes I … I – I wish that I had never met him. Then there would be no need to impress him … no – no need to want him. No need for loving him, or for … for crying over him. There would be no need for the heartbreaks and no need for the pain or the tears. No need for crying myself to sleep or for him to act like he – like he cares. No need … just no need for any of this … at all …" She was crying, tears falling from her eyes as she curled up in a ball on the edge of the sofa while Mo tried to comfort her.

"Jac … I – I never realised he meant this much to you …"

"No, because I'm the bitch with no emotion, aren't I?"

"It's just a front though, your frostiness, a lie to prevent people from seeing you like this."

"I can't do this Mo …" Jac whispered through her tears.

"Yes you can; I promise that you can."

Mo realised that there would be no convincing Jac tonight – she was still to get her head round it and accept that it was happening. She'd probably not even got round the whole having endometriosis thing yet either, and now Mr T had dropped this on her too – Mo resolved to give him a good talking to next time she saw him so that he knew to break things to her gently in the future, no matter how blunt she was about it all.

Taking Jac by the arm, Mo pulled her to her feet and put the sobbing consultant to bed before locating Jac's spare blankets and then making herself up a bed on the sofa. There was no way she was going to leave the usually closed off and emotionless Jac Naylor alone tonight – there was a very high chance that she'd do something _very _stupid. Sighing, she settled down on Jac's surprisingly comfortable sofa.

Mo only hoped that Jonny had been lying through his teeth about being past the point of caring about Jac; something told her that Jac would keep it – that she wouldn't, as perhaps people would expect – rush to abort as soon as possible. Jac needed Jonny, and for her sake and the baby's Mo sincerely wished that Jonny would do the right thing by his unborn child and by Jac. The only thing she could do was wait and see how things panned out.


End file.
